clansoftheveilfandomcom-20200214-history
ScaleFang
Description ScaleFang is strong and tough blue LotusClan cat. She's fairly muscular, being averagely sized (more on the tall side). Her fur is rough and she only has one eye. She also has claws as sharp as pointed rocks. Personality ScaleFang, in an overview, is a tough, brash, and arrogant cat. She's strong mentally and physically. She's also very bold. She’s confident, brave, courageous, and valiant, however you want to call it. She loves adventure and is usually the one to start a conversation, being the forward one. This, sometimes, can be her downfall. She is the opposite of quiet, being very loud and outspoken. She isn't afraid to voice her opinion, and this isn't all that great for her. She's also very competitive, and you won't see her backing down from a challenge. Even if it's over practically nothing. It can get annoying and, in most cases, intense. She's very aggressive, maybe overly so. She gets into fights easily and starts the fight most of the time. It's not fun if you're the one on the receiving end. She's also pretty arrogant, which also causes her to be slightly manipulative. History Kithood: Her kithood wasn’t something to write home about. She was born to a loving family who named her Scalekit after how much she loved the water and fish and how she looked like a fish herself. She liked to cause trouble between her siblings and other kits. She always loved watching the apprentice’s train and the warriors fight. She loved hearing stories of battles from elders as well. Apprenticeship: She couldn’t wait to become an apprentice. When she was made Scalepaw, all she wanted to do was help the clan and train. That is, before the incident. She was swimming in a creek with her sister, one of her favorite pastimes. She got into an argument with her sister and when wasn’t looking where she was going. Both her and her sister got sucked into a coursing current. She tried to surface to breathe, but barely made it. She kept on getting sucked underwater, constantly getting hit and scratched. Finally she passed out, and woke up on shore to the sound of cats being worried. The med cat had been rushed there and was already treating her wounds, which were pretty bad. She frantically looked around for her sister, but couldn’t find her. She was ushered to stay down because of her bad condition, and the med cat told other warriors to look for. Her body was found at the bottom on where she got her face screwed. So, that’s how she got her scars and lost her sister. Her fathers were devastated. StormWatcher, stricken with grief, never got over it. He died a couple of moons later in his sleep. ScaleFang now trained harder than ever to show people that she was still tough and that she wouldn’t back down. This kinda distanced her from other cats, making her lonely a lot. Warriorhood: She was ecstatic when she became a warrior. She really was ready. She fights valiantly and serves her clan well. She has an aggressive attitude to make up for her scars and disabilities, some say. Trivia * Aspires to one day be leader. * Has a slight crush on OceanEyes and wishes they hung out more. * She has a Norwegian accent * She speaks pretty fast and most of the time slurs her words and speaks incorrectly. * She likes to run her paw over her scars and bare skin. * She has a scratching problem. Category:ClanCats Category:CreekClan